1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot for managing a structure and a method of controlling the robot, and more particularly, to a robot for managing a structure, which is capable of efficiently maintaining and repairing a structure in a construction site, and a method of controlling the robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot is a mechanical device that automatically moves by receiving a signal or information from a control device or receiving a command from a computer, and generally means a mechanical device replacing a human being for a dangerous work, simple repetitive work, and a heavy labor.
Since the robot has a self-determining calculating function and a mechanical structure capable of verifying a moving location, studies for using the robot in a construction site are actively performed. In detail, robots for examining, testing, coating, spraying, framing, reinforcing, plastering, and cleaning have been developed or being studied in order to compensate for insufficient labor forces and reduction of skilled workers in the construction site.
Currently, since most developments and studies on construction robots are focused on building of a construction site, developments and studies on robots for maintenance are considerably insufficient. In detail, developments and studies on apparatuses for maintaining and repairing a structure that has been built long time ago or poorly designed are considerably required.
A background technology of the present invention is disclosed in KR-0804669 (published on Feb. 20, 2008).